


Saturday

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Mocking, friends - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is rubbish, it was just a though I had.</p></blockquote>





	Saturday

 

 

The blinding sun, blazes though the gape in between the thin curtains. Robert's eyes flicker open, closing again as the sun hits his eyes. Yawning, Robert sits up in bed, shielding his drowsy eyes. Glancing over to the other side of the bed, he notices Aaron isn't there. He is use to waking up after Aaron as he never seems to sleep in. Yawning again as he stretches, he rubs his eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out of them.

Robert always hates mornings. Glancing at the clock he is soon on his feet, it's 12 o'clock. Sighing as he realises it's Saturday, Robert goes into the bathroom to wash his face and do his hair. After about fifteen minutes of messing with his hair, he heads down stairs.

"Good afternoon," Aaron says, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Robert asks, sitting down on the sofa next to Aaron.

"Because I wake up at 8 o'clock and I couldn't be bothered to go and get you out of bed," Aaron says, a smirk still stuck on his face.

"Aren't you working today?" Robert asks, getting up to make some 'breakfast'.

"Already been to work, I'm on my lunch break," Aaron says, laughing as he watches Robert make some toast.

"I don't get why you need to work at the garage on Saturday anyway, you worry at the scrapyard all week," Robert says, sitting down at the table to eat his toast.

"Yeah, well Ross has gone AWOL and Dan is looking after Amelia so Cain's on his own," Aaron says, joining Robert at the table.

"Have you heard of being to selfless?" Robert says, laughing while shaking his head.

"Nope, it was quite fun actually. Holly's a laugh, going on about how Cain has changed," Aaron says, smirking, "I'm sure she fancies him."

"As in Adams Holly? So Cain and Holly? I can't really see that," Robert laughs.

"Yeah, neither can I. She's been back, what, a year now and she's still going on about how he's changed from how he use to be. I don't think she can say a sentence without having his name in it," Aaron says, sipping his now cold cup of tea.

"And how does Cain and Moria feel about this," Robert says, taking a bite of his toast.

"Don't think they know, Cain is just civil with her. It makes work a lot more entertaining," Aaron says, "speaking of work, I need to get back."

"Can I come with ya, its boring being here alone?" Robert asks, pouting

"Sure but I don't think Cain will be very happy," Aaron says getting up from the table.

 

 

Aaron and Robert both walk towards the garage. Aaron notices Cain isn't there.

"Alright Holly? Where's Cain gone?" Aaron calls, watching the woman smile and walk towards them.

"Either he's taken a very long lunch break or he gone AWOL," Holly says, giggling.

"Brillant, guess I'm doing these cars alone," Aaron says, walking into the garage and getting some overalls.

"I could help if you want," Robert offers, "probably not as good a machanic as I use to be but I'll give it a go."

"Awww, lover boy wants to help his boyfriend," Holly mocks, smirking.

"So your Holly then, I guess," Robert says, shaking his head.

"And your Robert, Aaron's boyfriend," Holly says, giggling, as the phone starts ringing.

"Enough with the greetings, Holly can you go and answer the phone," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"Yes sir," Holly mocks her smirk not fading.

"Shut up," Aaron says throwing a rag at her making her squeal and run away to answer the phone.

"So, do you want help then?" Robert asks, watching Holly run away.

"No, you can distract gobby over there," Aaron says, purposely loud so she can hear him.

"I heard that," she shouts, putting the phone down.

"You were ment to," Aaron say, smiling, "who was on the pop hone anyway?"

"A man wants to bring his car in for a MOT tomorrow morning but we're not open are we?" Holly answers, writing the time in the book.

"We are until twelve," Cain calls, walking up the forecourt.

"Where've you been?" Holly says, smirking.

"Ya mum wanted me to do something for her," Cain says, smirking naughtily.

"TMI Cain, TMI," Aaron says, knowing exactly what he ment.

"What Sugden doing here?" Cain says only just noticing the tall blonde standing awkwardly next to Aaron.

"He's bored so he going to talk to Holly, while I work," Aaron says, walking to one of the cars.

"So your at a loose end, Sugden? Make us a cuppa then," Cain orders going to another of the cars to start working.

 

"Never spoke to you before," Holly says, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'm never usually here or at the farm so our paths aren't going to cross are they," Robert says, bored of her small talk now.

"What do ya see in Aaron then? Is it the good lucks or his ability to give someone a good time," Holly says, winking.

"I don't really want to talk about that with you," Robert says awkwardly.

"He is good in bed though, isn't he? Unless he's gone worst with age," Holly says, smirking.

"What exactly are you going on about?" Robert says, confused.

"When me and his did 'it' he was good," Holly says, watching Robert move uncomfortablely, "surely he told ya."

"Ya, he also told me he sleep with my sister so you can see how awkward that was," Robert says, watching Aaron replace the break pads of a Range Rover.

"That Chrissy's car you know," Holly says nodding to the car Aaron is working on, "she insisted that he does it as well."

"Why?" Robert asks confused why his ex would want Aaron to fix her car.

"She said she trusts him more then Cain, weird that. Considering he robbed her husband," Holly says, showing off how much she knows.

"Yeah it is," Robert says, watching Aaron walk over to them.

"You finished staring at me," Aaron jokes, shaking his head.

"I was just telling him about Chrissy," Holly says, smirking.

"What about me?" Chrissy shouts walking towards them to pick up her car after Aaron had texted her to pick it up.

"How you asked for Aaron to do it," Holly says, quickly.

"Well I trust him. I just don't trust his boyfriend," she says grimacing at the word to describe her ex.

"Why though?" Robert asks, confused.

"Because he's honest, most of the time, and I don't trust his uncle over there," Chrissy says, shaking her head.

"It was the break pads, they should be fine now. If there's any problems feel free to bring it back," Aaron says, holding out the keys to her.

"Thank you," Chrissy says giving him a small smile before heading off.

 

"Are you two friends or something?" Robert says in disbelief.

"No, we can just be civil. Me and Andy are friends anyway so I have to get on with her," Aaron says.

"Has she payed?" Cain calls over.

"She payed when she dropped it off," Aaron calls back.

 

"Are you going to her wedding, Aaron?" Holly asks, smirking.

"No, no he's not," Robert says, shaking his head.

"We've had this conversation, Robert. I'm going because of Andy not Chrissy," Aaron says, sighing, "and you should too."

"Why are you friends with him anyway?" Robert says, rolling his eyes.

"Because he's alright and I've known him for a long time," Aaron says, "why do I need to have a reason anyway, he's your brother."

"Bet you didn't know he-" Robert starts before being cut off by Aaron.

"The past is the past, Robert. I don't care what he's done, I don't care how horrible he has been. I live in the present and forgive the bloody past," Aaron says walking over to another car to start working on it.

"That went well," Holly comments, sarcasticlly.

"Oh, shut up," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Can't see what Aaron sees in you. He's completely down graded from Ed," Holly says walking into the office.

"What do you mean by that?" Robert asks, following her.

"Ed didn't try and control who he's friends with," Holly says, shaking his head.

"No, no i dont do that, Holly. I don't care that he is friends with Andy but I dont get why he is, thats all," Robert explains quickly.

"What you two up to in here?" Cain says coming into the garage.

"Just talking about Andy and Chrissy," Holly says, smirking.

"Are you going to their wedding, Sugden?" Cain asks, interested.

"I might be," Robert answers.

"You've changed your tune," Aaron says coming into the garage behind Cain.

"He's my brother isn't he, I should be there," Robert says, leaning against the wall.

"Well, we're closing now so Holly and Robert you both can do one," Cain says, walking to one of the big doors to close it.

"Charming," Robert says walking out of the building, while watching Aaron wheel a car inside and shut the other door.

"Pub?" Holly asks the three of them.

"Why not," Aaron says, glancing at Robert.

"Yeah, go on then," Robert says, following Aaron and Holly.

 

At the pub, Aaron, Robert and Holly sit at the bar chatting when Adam comes in, Victoria following him.

"Alright, lad," Adam greets his best mate.

"Alright, pint?" Aaron offers.

"Thanks," Adam says greatfully before turning to his wife.

"You can't just walk away from my question," Victoria says, shaking her head.

"I can if I don't want to answer it," Adam says leaning against the bar.

"What's he done now, Vic," Aaron asks the couple.

"I wanted to know if he wants to have children but he keeps walking away every time I ask," Victoria says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you think your to young to be having kids," Robert cuts in.

"I'm 23, Rob," Victoria says, shaking her head, "I'm sure I'm old enough to know what I want."

"But a child, Vic? Do you really want to be tied down with a bady?" Robert says, sighing, "I know your old enough but do you really want that?"

"Yes, Rob, yes I do. I just want Adam to answer the question,"Victoria says before turning to Adam, "do you want a child, Adam?"

"I'd love to have a child, Vic but do you really think now's a good time?" Adam says, honestly.

"It's as good a time as any. Aaron and Robert both work at the scrapyard anyway so everything's good there, it can be with me why I'm cooking so everything's will work," Victoria says, trying to convince the three of them.

"Okay, Vic. If your 100% sure," Adam says, smiling

"Yeah, I am. Plus I'm sure Robert and Aaron would love to look after it sometimes," Victoria says, smirking, "I saw Aaron with Leo when he was a baby so I'm sure they'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is rubbish, it was just a though I had.


End file.
